


electricity tricks and more

by pancakesandplaid



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesandplaid/pseuds/pancakesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’d like to think I can make any spell pleasing," Dorian spoke tentatively, though his voice remained smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electricity tricks and more

They were talking about magic, as usual - it seemed to be the recurring pattern between Solas and Dorian. It was the one topic that would, at least hardly, lead down to other topics where Dorian would once again prove his incredible ability to stick his foot in his mouth, and where Solas would retort fiercely after being very justly offended.

"Flashy magic that can destroy entire battlefields are well and good, but it’s easy. There’s magic used that has.. far more finesse. But not entirely subtle— can you imagine  _me_  and  _subtle?_  Pff.”

"Quite right. There are many applications, though it is the technique of the spellcasting that does provide most of the- ah, finesse, as you put it. As you already know."

Dorian tapped his chin in consideration, eyes gazing over at the elf. Solas himself was managing the conversation while writing out something or another for the Lady Ambassador— probably more reports on the rifts and such.

_As you know_. A small praise, as subtle as the man before him.

"I’d like to think I can make any spell pleasing," Dorian spoke tentatively, though his voice remained smooth.

Solas looked up.

"To look at, you mean?"

"That, too."

Thin brows furrowed, considering. The pause was long and Dorian was about ready to apologise and leave, but Solas set his quill down and rose from his desk.

Well, then.

 

* * *

 

He laid down close to Solas, propping himself up on his elbow to press a kiss to Solas’ lips.

The way Solas kissed always seemed just as thoughtful as the man was, but also soft and lingering, like memories of ages past.

"Pleased?"

"Mm. Quite. Though the way you speak, Dorian, you presume as if I did not already know some of those tricks. The electricity one, in particular."

Right, Solas would know. Solas just knew everything.

"Some? That means there’s at least one or two you didn’t, right? Give me credit."

Solas chuckled softly and rose. Gently pinning Dorian down with a hand, he leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Yes, though perhaps let me say this: there is much more to be learnt."

**Author's Note:**

> based on this kink meme prompt:
> 
> SOLAS/DORIAN MAGIC HANDS  
> Listened to a conversation where Solas compliments Dorian’s magic craft. Dorian decides to show how good his magic is. Sexy times  
> Bonus if Dorian totally does the electricity trick.


End file.
